


What Matters Most / Luckiest Man in New York

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [14]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Girls (TV)
Genre: Begging, Doggy Style, Dom Adam Sackler, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Claiming, Public Display of Affection, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WHY ISN'T THIS MY LIFE, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27651610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: Adam comes home upset that he didn't get a role he auditioned for and so you do what any good girlfriend would do, you offer to take his mind off of it
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	What Matters Most / Luckiest Man in New York

The loud yell of “ _ FUCK”  _ and the sound of the door slamming made you pick your head up from the pillow where you had just laid down for an afternoon nap. You hadn’t been expecting your boyfriend, Adam Sackler, to be home for a while considering that he had a big audition today. You immediately got up and followed the stomping noises you heard in the kitchen, knowing that something must have gone wrong for him to be home so early. 

“Adam?” you asked tentatively, your head peeking from the doorway of your shared bedroom.

Adam stopped in his tracks, spinning to meet your eyes. He leaned over the kitchen counter with both hands gripping onto the ledge as if that was the only thing grounding him in the moment. “Oh, shit,” he said with a long exhale, scrubbing a hand down his face before placing it back down on the counter. “Oh, shit, I’m sorry Y/N. I didn’t know you’d be home already. I thought you had class.” 

“Professor called in sick,” you shrugged, making your way over to him. His hair looked a little messy and you knew it was because he’d been running his fingers through it anxiously all day. “Are you okay? What happened?” 

You came closer and wrapped your arms around him, your face nuzzling his broad back. You felt some of the tension leaving his body as he let out another exhale, slouching further onto the kitchen counter. “It’s nothing, kid. Really.” 

“Doesn’t really sound like nothing,” you murmured into his shirt, giving him a tight squeeze. 

“Come here,” Adam growled playfully. He grabbed your hands and pried them off of his waist, spinning you so you were against the kitchen counter now and he was standing over you with his arms caging you in. “I promise, it’s fine.”

You rolled your eyes, folded your arms over your chest and huffed at him in response. Adam laughed, grabbing your chin and tilting it up so you could meet his gaze. “Such a fucking brat.  _ Fine _ . I didn’t get the part. Happy?” 

“Of course, I’m not happy!” you scoffed, scrunching your nose. You knew how hard Adam worked for his roles and how he liked to let you believe that the rejection didn’t hurt when he wasn’t casted, but you could always see through him. Could always tell by when he picked at his food or was quiet or not his usual fun-loving self after an audition. 

You untucked one of your hands and rested it on his chest, feeling his heartbeat underneath your palm. “I’m sorry. I know you were excited for it.”

“It’s okay, kid, there will be other opportunities,” Adam sighed, bringing his hand up so it covered yours. 

“Mmmh. I know. Doesn’t make it suck any less though.” 

“Got me there,” Adam replied with a half-hearted chuckle.

“Want to go out? Turn this day around?” you asked, suddenly remembering the new gallery that had opened up near your apartment. Your eyes lit up as you planned out the night, a smile forming on your face. “We can go out to eat and then go to that art opening. It’ll be nice. What do you think?”

“Sure, kid. Why not?” Adam answered, a smile of his own creeping up on his features at the sight of you getting all excited. If there was one thing that always cheered him up it was a night out with you. 

“And if you wear that dress I really like then don’t even think about wearing panties unless you want me to rip them off,” he teased. You rolled your eyes again, ducking under his arm so that you could go get dressed, yelping when he slapped your ass as you walked away. “I mean it!” 

***

Dinner had gone just about as well as you had expected. Once Adam had started getting over his funk, his usual friskiness had started emerging, and with it came a lot of under the table grabbing. 

You didn’t mind, but you were pretty sure the people next to your table had heard him whisper in you ear how “you’re so fucking wet, doll” and later on, “ _ fuck _ , I can’t wait to get you home and fuck you so hard the neighbors complain again because they can’t stand that you’re my dirty loud slut”. 

You had bitten your lip at the last one, glancing anxiously to the side where you could feel the couple sitting there staring at you. Adam had grabbed your jaw and made you look at him then, meeting your eyes and pulling you in for a loud and sloppy kiss. 

“Don’t make me show them just what a filthy whore you are,” he’d said with a wink when he had pulled away. “Eyes on me, kid. They’re just jealous of the show.”

You’d nodded in response to that, eliciting a quiet “good girl” from Adam’s plush lips that would have ruined your underwear had you been wearing any. Instead, you got to feel the slick pool and rub against your skin when you clenched your thighs. Not the most satisfying feeling, but worth it to know that Adam would be more than happy when he saw that after you went home. 

***

You didn’t fare much better at the gallery, mistakenly having believed that you’d get a reprieve from the teasing in this more professional setting where Adam was surrounded by some of his peers. You should have known better, batting Adam’s wandering hands away as people he’d worked with recently came over to speak to you both. 

Adam grinned at you when you grabbed his hand to stop his efforts, and promised to get you back for that later once his former castmates had walked away. It didn’t take long for him to deliver on that promise when he pulled you away to the restroom, shoving you in one of the single stall bathrooms at the end of the hallway. 

He set you on the sink with ease, stepping between your legs and running a finger up your slit, stopping any complaint you had previously come up with from escaping your lips. He hummed in satisfaction at what he found, slipping a finger in with ease and curling it against your walls. “I knew you’d be soaked and I haven’t even touched you yet. Do you want me that badly, doll?” 

Your breath hitched as he added a second finger in and you stuttered out a “yes”, your legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. 

“You’re so fucking desperate, wanting to fuck me in a bathroom.  _ Pathetic,”  _ he sneered, his nose trailing across your neck and jawline, warm breath hitting your skin. 

Your head fell back and you clutched the sink as Adam started pumping his fingers in you, thumb circling your clit. “Do you think you deserve to come?” he asked, lips ghosting your ear as he moved to nibble on your lobe. 

“ _ Please _ ,” you insisted, panting as Adam edged you on, grinding your hips into his hand. 

“Too bad,” he smirked, removing his fingers from you and popping them into his mouth. “If you’re a good girl for the rest of the night you can come around my cock next time,” he taunted. 

You let out a grumble of frustration that was cut short when Adam shot you a warning look. You knew he wasn’t actually angry, but you also knew you’d be paying for it later if you kept on protesting.

“Come on, kid, we still have the other side of the gallery to see before that pretty pussy gets pounded,” Adam joked, offering his hand out to you. You let out a sarcastic “ha-ha”, interlacing your fingers with his as you walked out the bathroom, nobody the wiser. 

***

“ _ Aaah, shit _ \- how are you always so fuckin’ tight,” Adam whined, his hands on your hips as he drove into you from behind, moving you so his cock slammed into you with every thrust. 

You moaned something incoherently in response, unable to get a word out from the way Adam rammed into you. You were on your hands and knees with Adam kneeling behind you, your head hanging down and face contorted in pleasure as you struggled to stay upright with the way your whole body was shaking. 

Adam moved one of his hands to push you down against the bed, your face now squished against a pillow and your back arching against him. He groaned at the new angle but didn’t slow his pace, the pleasure building in his body as you hiccuped beneath him, unable to stop drool from collecting on the pillowcase and tears from pooling in your eyes. 

“ _ Fuck, _ I’m close. Are you gonna take all my cum? Do you think you can handle it?” Adam grunted, sweat beading off of him from the strain of how hard he was fucking you. 

You whimpered into the pillow, all the feelings and sounds overtaking your senses, your body bouncing in time with the forceful snap of Adam’s hips and the pull of his arm on your waist as he brought you to meet him with each buck of his hips. “ _ Shit,  _ I’mgonnacome,” Adam gasped. He felt your walls grip around him as you climaxed before him, pulling his own from him with a loud curse. 

You slumped, boneless, into the mattress as Adam rode you both through your orgasms, showering you with sweet praises as he slowed his movements in you, his cock spurting the last of his cum into you with a few final twitches. When he had fully emptied himself, Adam pulled out of you and rolled onto the bed, bringing you down with him so your back was against his chest. 

“Fuck, you’re so good to me, kid,” he purred into your ear, content to just hold you close as your bodies cooled down and your breathing normalized. “I really needed that. Thank you.” 

“I know,” you yawned, tired out from the thorough fucking your boyfriend had delivered. You already knew your neighbors were going to be passive aggressive to you the next morning from all the screaming and noises, but you didn’t care. All that mattered to you was that Adam had seemed to have momentarily forgotten the bad news from earlier and was back to his confusing happy but moody self.

Adam held you tighter against him as you both drifted off to sleep, thankful that even though he didn’t get the part he had what mattered most to him - you. And in the end, that made him the luckiest man in New York. 

  
  



End file.
